In many computer, electronic and like systems, a system board may include one or more sockets to receive one or more central processing units (CPUs) and/or other integrated circuit (IC) packages. In some legacy systems, a CPU or other IC package is held in place against the socket by bolting a heat sink to a loading assembly. This technique can present a number of disadvantages including variable socket forces, slow assembly time, requirement for thermal interface material (TIM), significant material weight and cost, and/or significant planar space requirements and z-height requirements.